The Adventures of Lillian
by GharrahGirl
Summary: Meet, Lillian, your average maid in Camelot. Or, she was until she met a certain raven-haired warlock. How will her life in Camelot change after Merlin's arrival? Will she discover his secret or remain blind to the magic in Camelot? What is her opinion on magic, anyway? How will she help/hurt Merlin's progress towards achieving his destiny? Find out all those answers inside!


**Hello again! If you've not read my other stories, then I feel the need to tell you that my name is GharrahGirl, and I'm a fanfic writer. Some of mine are better than others. I'll warn you now, though... I've been horrible about updating, and I truly feel terrible about it, but things always seem to come up and push the fanfics to the back of my mind. :( It's a sad and unfair thing, but it's something I'm going to be working on! Now, let's just begin the fanfic, shall we? Oh, why, yes, we shall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I wish I did.**

**~Gharrahgirl~**

* * *

I smile as I walk through Camelot, bowing my head in greeting as I pass servants I know well. I'm heading, as usual, to Gaius's office. I head there at least once a day to visit him. He's like a father to me. As I walk toward the stairs, a hand stops me. I turn and smile as I see Marcella, my closest friend. She's just a few years older than me, and she's dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her skin is fair, though.

"Marcella, it's good to see you! How's Johnathan?"

She smiles, her eyes shining.

"Oh, he's wonderful. Mark and I are so proud. He turns three next week." "Oh, that's wonderful news. Is there anything you needed?"

"Oh, I'm here on behalf of James."

I grimace slightly, and she smiles.

"He's requested your presence this evening. He wishes to take you out."

"Tell him... Tell him that I've got plans to help Gaius sort out his ingredients."

"You can't keep making up excuses, Lils. He's not giving up."

"I wish he would," I say, lowering my voice as a few guards pass.

"I'm not interested in him. He's much too old for me. Nearly four years."

"But you're _twenty_ years old, Lils. Surely you want _somebody_."

"_Of course_ I do, but not James. I haven't yet met a man I wish to be with."

"Many men have asked your company, yet you say no."

"There isn't a man in Camelot that I wish to be with."

"Then, who _will_ you be with?"

"Perhaps a traveller, someone visiting Camelot."

"You won't leave, will you?"

I smile sadly as her worried tone. I set a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon, Marcella. Don't you worry about that."

She smiles, but it quickly changes to one of greeting as she looks behind me.

I turn and see a man I don't know. He's tall and thin. He has short black hair and high cheekbones. His eyes are a marvelously deep blue, and his skin is pale, paler than even my own. He smiles hesitantly.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the, uh, Court Physician's office, would you?"

I smile.

"Of course. Just up that stairway."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Lillian. This is Marcella."

He smiles again.

"Well, thank you, Lillian. Marcella."

He walks up to the staircase, and I sigh.

"Well, it looks as though I can't visit Gaius just yet."

"So it seems. I wonder who he is."

"He must be Merlin. Gaius has been telling me that he's taking on a ward, the son of a friend of his."

"Oh, so he'll be a new face."

"He will be."

"Will he be a servant?"

"From what I understand, he comes from a small village, so I assume so."

"Ah, well, that's good," she says with a strange smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What do you think of him?"

I give her a flat look.

"Don't even think about it, Marcella. I don't know him. You should be getting to Lady Karien's room. I don't want you to be late."

"What about Lady Hera? Isn't she expecting you?"

"She's gone out on a ride for the next few days. All I have to do is keep her room clean, which I did yesterday. I'll clean it once more before she arrives tomorrow. Now, off you go. We can talk later, okay?"

She nods, smiling.

"We can."

She hurries off toward Lady Karien's room, and I watch until she turns the corner.

After a few minutes, I can't stand it anymore. I walk up the stairs, knocking gently.

"Come in," Gaius says through the door.

I smile and walk in, shutting the door behind me. His face breaks into a wide smile.

"Ah, Lillian, hello."

"Hello, Gaius. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I suppose you could mash these plants into paste for me. I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, I'm happy to," I say, walking up and gently taking the bowl from him, setting it on the table as I begin mashing them with a rounded wooden block.

I look up as Merlin comes up, stopping slightly before continuing.

"Ah, Lillian, this would be Merlin. Merlin, this is Lillian."

"We've met. I showed him the right staircase. STill, it's nice to formally meet you, Merlin. You didn't tell Marcella and me your name."

His cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Oh, sorry. I was focused on getting here."

"I'll be back. I must get some more herbs from the market. Lillian?"

"I'll be fine here, Gaius."

He nods once, heading out. I look back at Merlin as he comes over, watching me.

"How do you like Camelot?"

He smiles, looking up from my hands.

"It's beautiful."

"I suppose it is. When you grow up here, it loses its beauty to familiarity."

"So, you were born here? In Camelot?"

"No," I say, looking back down at my work, "No, I was born in a village not far from here."

"Why'd you come to Camelot?"

"My village... It was attacked by a band of sorcerers. They slaughtered everyone in the town. My mother hid me under our home, in a hallowed out section we used to store grain in the winter. I came back up when I heard the sorcerers leave. Everyone... There wasn't a mark on them, but they were all dead. I was seven. When Uther came with his knights, he brought me back here, and Gaius checked me over. He's like another father to me."

"I'm sorry," Merlin says, his voice cracking.

I look up and see that he looks both troubled and angry.

"It is okay, Merlin. It was years ago. I've long since learned to move on. Besides, had it not happened, I never would've met Gaius _or_ Marcella, both of which I am very thankful to have in my life. It's better to look on the bright side of things than to dwell in the past."

He nods slightly.

"I'm from Ealdor, in Escetia. My mother's name is Hunith. She sent me to Gaius so he can sort of guide me."

"Your father?"

"I never met him."

"I'm sorry."

He smiles slightly.

"So, uh, what do you do in Camelot?"

"I'm a maid to Lady Hera. She's off on a ride for the next few days."

Both Merlin and I look over as Gaius steps back in, shutting the door. He walks over, smiling as he sets a hand on my back.

"Ah, thank you for that."

I look down and see that the herbs are paste.

"I'm afraid that's all I have for you to do today. Perhaps tomorrow you can show Merlin my rounds?"

I smile at Gaius.

"I'd be happy to."

I look back at Merlin, smiling slightly at him.

"It was nice talking with you, Merlin. I suppose I will see you tomorrow. Good day to you both."

I leave, shutting the door behind me and walking down the stairs.

As I walk past a window, I grimace at the sight of the platform in the middle of the courtyard. A man, Thomas Collins, was beheaded earlier today for sorcery. I'd never have believed it. Thomas was a very nice man. Still, though, his mother left lasting words of revenge. I hope the guards will prevent it.

As the sun sets, I make my way back to my home. Unfortunately, that means passing James's home. As usual, he's on his porch waiting for me.

"Ah, Lillian, you look beautiful in this lighting."

I force a smile onto my face and turn as he comes up.

"Thank you, James. That is kind of you to say."

"I'm merely telling the truth. Um, Lillian, I was hoping to ask you something. You see, the royal blacksmith has given me tomorrow off, and I know Lady Hera is out of

town, so I thought we coul-"

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't. I've promised Gaius that I will show his ward around."

"He has a ward?"

"He does. He just arrived today."

"He?"

I frown slightly at his tone.

"Yes, he. His name is Merlin, and you can lose that tone. I'm not interested in him, and even if I were, it'd be none of your concern. Good night, James."

I walk the rest of the way to my home, shutting and locking my door before changing for bed. I fix up a quick, simple stew as dinner before I blow out my candles and go to sleep for the night.

As the morning rays hit my face, I sit up. I gaze outside at the rising sun for a moment before getting up and dressed. I heat up the rest of the stew and eat it quickly before brushing through my pale hair and heading to Gaius's.

As I pass Marcella's house, she comes out to start her day, smiling when she sees me. She falls into step next to me.

"I saw James earlier this morning. He seems upset."

"He's sulking because I can't spend today with him."

"Why can't you?"

"Gaius has asked me to show Merlin his rounds."

"So... You're spending the day with Merlin, then?"

I give her a flat look, and she smiles once more.

"Oh, relax. I'm only joking. Perhaps you could visit this evening?"

"I'd like that. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Oh, absolutely. Johnathan will be ecstatic! He simply loves his godmother."

I smile slightly.

"Oh, just wait until he gets older."

"I'd like to prolong it."

I laugh slightly as we enter the castle.

"Well, this is our parting. Come by at around dusk, would you?"

"I will."

She walks toward the kitchens, and I walk toward Gaius's chambers.

I get halfway up the stairs before I hear something fall. I quicken my pace, hurrying up the stairs. I quickly open the door and see Merlin mopping up spilled water from a bucket.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here, hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwen. He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay."

I knock on the door slightly, and they both look up at me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

I back up a step at Gaius's harsh tone.

"I've only just arrived. I'm sorry. I should have knocked."

"Yes, well, off you go, the both of you."

I nod slightly, hurt by his sudden cold behavior. I walk down the stairs, Merlin right behind me. At the base, he falls into step beside me.

"Where are we going?"

"Lady Percival's. It's closest. Be warned, though. She's not very kind to commoners."

He nods slightly, looking down at the two tonics.

"So, Sir Olwen really is blind?"

"He is, and he's very kind. He's rather old, though, so he doesn't talk much. He mostly smiles when you-"

"Ah, Lillian, a pleasant surprise!"

I put on a forced smile as I stop, James blocking my path.

"James, a surprise it is, though not for you surely. These halls are back ways, hardly used by anyone. Why are you here?"

"I was just passing through."

His eyes turn to Merlin.

"So... This must be Merlin."

"Uh, yeah. Hi."

"Hello yourself. Lillian, I was hoping you would agree to have dinner at my house tonight."

"I'm going to Marcella's."

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Well, I'll keep trying anyhow. Merlin, come on."

I walk past James, but he grabs my wrist. I turn and glare at him, ripping it from his grasp.

"You won't say no forever, Lillian."

I don't even bother replying, walking off silently as Merlin follows.

"Um, who was he?"

"His name is James. He's the apprentice to the royal blacksmith. He's been asking me to court him for a few years now."

"He seems kind of old for you."

"Exactly. That's why I always say no."

"He doesn't seem to like me much."

"He doesn't like any man I talk to. He's been more persistent this year, and it's starting to get on my nerves. He's even taken up asking Marcella to ask me."

"And you've no interest in him whatsoever?"

"None. I don't get why he hasn't taken the hint by now."

"Perhaps he's thick."

I laugh and look up at Merlin.

"Perhaps so," I say, still laughing slightly.

He smiles and looks down.

"Did you know that man? The sorcerer yesterday?"

I nod, looking over at him.

"I knew Thomas, yes. We all did. He was one of the kindest men in the town. I can't believe he was a sorcerer. He was nothing like the men that slaughtered my village."

"Is that what you think all sorcerers are like? Like the ones that killed your family?"

I sigh, looking down.

"I don't know what to think. All I've seen are sorcerers that use magic to kill and hurt others, but Thomas was nothing like that. Perhaps he was a good actor."

"Maybe he was just a good person."

I look back up at Merlin, and he looks down at me, clearly waiting for my response to that. I glance ahead and see the door to Lady Percival's chambers approaching.

"Maybe. This is the door."

We stop, and he knocks hesitantly. We wait in silence for a few moments before I hear footsteps approaching. They stop, and the door opens to reveal Lady Helen, a woman with long dark hair and pale green eyes. She holds her chin high, looking at us haughtily.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I, uh, Gaius sent me to give you this," Merlin says hesitantly, holding out the bottle.

She looks down at it before snatching it from his hand and looking it over closely. She looks back up at Merlin and me before walking back into her rooms, shutting the door.

I share a glance with Merlin before walking off toward Sir Olwen's chambers. Merlin quickly catches up, glancing back once more at Lady Helen's chambers.

"You weren't kidding."

"I'm afraid not. Her maid is always so distraught. I feel truly sorry for her."

"I can imagine why."

"So, Merlin, have you been around Camelot, yet?"

"Not really. I didn't have much time yesterday."

I smile slightly.

"Perhaps you and I could walk around a bit, and I could show you around. I'd hate for you to get lost."

"I'd like that," he says, smiling as he looks down at the tonic in his hand.

We turn a corner and run into Marcella, who is walking toward Lady Karien's chambers with a basket of folded clothes. When she sees us, she smiles and stops as we do the same.

"Lils, Merlin, it's wonderful to see you. Are you enjoying your first full day in Camelot?"

"I've only just gotten out. I'm doing some errands for Gaius."

"Ah, I see he's wasted no time in getting you busy. Sounds just like him. What are you planning after that?"

"Lillian's going to show me around a bit."

"Is she now?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I glare silently, my cheeks heating up just slightly.

"Well," she says, turning back to Merlin with a large smile, "It was wonderful talking to you two, but I must get Lady Karien her laundry. I'll see you tonight, Lillian."

"I can't wait," I say, smiling as she continues on her way.

I continue walking, and Merlin follows, falling into step with me easily.

"What's tonight?"

"She's invited me to dinner at her home tonight. Her son, Johnathan, is my godson, and he's ecstatic to see me again."

"Ah, sounds fun."

"It usually is. It's a perfect excuse to keep James away for the night."

"And tomorrow?"

"I usually find _something_ I must get done. I will admit, though, I've been running out of excuses as of late."

"All you have to do is say no. Surely he'll give up."

"That's the thing, though, Merlin. The more I say no, the more persistent he becomes. However, I cannot say yes and have him win. I'd be miserable."

"He'll give up eventually."

"I hope you're right, Merlin," I say as we enter the courtyard.

Merlin looks around as we walk through it, smiling as he does. I smile slightly at the sight. We continue walking in silence as Merlin looks over everything until we come to Sir Olwin's door. I stop outside it, knocking as Merlin comes to stand next to me. It only takes a few moments for Sir Olwen to answer. As he does, he comes out with a smile, his eyes blank and shut.

"Um, I brought you your medicine," Merlin says, looking at him as he holds it out.

Sir Olwen looks down and holds out his hand a foot to the right of where Merlin's holding it. I smile as Merlin glances down before grabbing his hand and putting the tonic in it. He let's go, turning to leave before obviously remembering Gaius's warning. He turns back.

"Oh, Gaius sais not to drink it all..."

I grimace with Merlin as we watch Sir Olwen finish off the tonic, smiling our way once more.

"I'm sure it's fine."

He starts to leave, and Sir Olwen shuts his door. I follow after Merlin quickly before walking beside him.

"Just where are you headed without me? I'm your guide, remember," I say, smiling up at him as he looks down at me sheepishly.

"Right, sorry."

"Don't apologise. I was only joking. Come on, we can walk through the town."

He nods, and we head that way. We walk in silence as we enter, and I watch Merlin look around.

"So, you live here?"

"I do."

"Which house?"

"Oh, it's farther down the way."

"How far?"

"Quite, near the edge, actually. Why are you asking?"

"I was curious. I still am. Why not just live in the servant's quarters in the castle?"

"I'm not sure I could live in one room like that. True enough that yu have a room to put your things in, but you've got Gaius's room on the other side of that door. On the other side of the servant's quarters doors is a hallway. They eat in the kitchens, they bathe in the communal bathrooms, and they have to pay for every privilege. With my home, I must pay taxes and food, but nothing else. I wash my own clothes, I bathe in my own home, and I have more than just a bed, a table, and a wardrobe to my name."

"I'm sure it costs, though."

"More than you'd imagine, but I assure you that it's well worth it in my opinion. Besides, I have a good enough salary to pay the taxes and get enough to last. I also have a small garden in the back that helps."

"Does anyone live with you?"

"No, just me. Marcella lived with me for a period before she met her husband, Mark. Nobody since."

"Have you th-"

"_Where's_ the target?"

I grimace at the voice as Merlin stops and looks over. A few yards away, Prince Arthur is glaring at his current servant. I don't really know his name. He doesn't really know anybody. He's too busy running after Arthur. I feel sorry for him.

"Over there, Sir."

Arthur glances at the target.

"It's into the sun."

"Its not that bright..."

"A bit like you, then," he says, pointing in the opposite direction, "Put it at the other end."

I watch, sighing as Arthur turns to his friends, laughing as his servant puts down what he was holding and goes to do just that. As he does, I see Arthur mutter to the other nobles around him before picking up a dagger from the pile near him.

He throws it at the target, and I flinch as it embeds in it as the servant carries it. He, too, flinches, lowering it and looking at Arthur with a look of pure terror. I look at the nobles, disgusted at how they're laughing at what the prince has just done.

"H-Hey, hang on!"

"Don't stop!"

He moves a few more feet before looking at Arthur hesitantly.

"Here?"

"I told you to keep moving," Arthur says, clearly getting annoyed.

He throws another dagger, and the servant lifts it in time to avoid it embedding in his skull. He lowers it again, and I can see him shaking behind the target. I frown in sympathy for the man.

"Come on! Run!" Arthur says, laughing.

I grimace as the servant raises the target and starts running back and forth as Arthur continues to toss daggers at him.

"We want some _moving_ target practice."

After a few trips back and forth, he trips, the target rolling until it settles in front of Merlin and me. As the servant reaches for it, Merlin sets his foot on it and looks at Arthur.

"Hey," he says, causing Arthur to turn and face him incredulously, "Come on, that's enough."

"_What?_" he says, clearly annoyed and shocked by Merlin's gall.

I sigh, knowing this isn't going to end well.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

I back up as Arthur walks up to Merlin, the way he walks screaming arrogance.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin," Merlin says, holding out a hand with a slight smile.

"So I _don't_ know you?"

I see Merlin raises his eyebrows, the smile disappearing.

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

I see Merlin's jaw set.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," he says, smirking slightly.

My eyes widen, and I bite my lip, nervous about the prince's reaction. I walk up to him, setting a hand on his arm.

"Come on, Merlin," I say quietly, tugging slightly until he starts to walk away with me.

"Or I, one who could be so _stupid_."

I groan as Merlin stops, turning back to Arthur as he walks up to glances at me, and I look down slightly.

"Tell me, _Merlin_, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin looks him in the eye, clearly irritated.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Arthur, seeming to find this funny, smirks.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

Arthur's smile widens.

"Be my guest," he says, spreading his arms to indicate Merlin take a free shot at him.

I sigh in relief as Merlin doesn't move, just glares at the prince.

"Come on," Arthur says, egging him on.

I see Merlin look around and do the same, seeing the people who've stopped and started watching. I look back at Merlin as he turns back to the prince.

"Come on."

Merlin still does nothing.

"Come _on_."

I grimace as I see Merlin swing at the prince, only to have him grab Merlin's arm and pin it up painfully behind his back.

"I'll throw you in jail for that."

Merlin glares over his shoulder.

"Well, who do you think you are, the king?"

"No, I'm his son, _Arthur_."

I watch as Arthur kicks out Merlin's knees, forcing him to fall to them. He holds him there as his friends go to get the guards. I walk up to him hesitantly, bowing slightly as he looks up at me.

"Sire, please. He's new. He didn't know who you were. Couldn't you be lenient, just this once?"

He stands straight as th guards come up and haul Merlin off. He walks up to me, and I take a hesitant step back.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lillian, Sire. I am Lady Hera's maid."

"Right, well, would you like to join him?"

"I..."

"Would you?"

"No, Sire," I say, looking down in defeat.

"Then, I suggest you don't question my actions."

"Of course, Sire. Please accept my apologies."

"They're noted."

I bow once more before rushing off to get Gaius. I basically run the entire way, ignoring the people who watch me as I pass.

When I finally get to Gaius's rooms, I burst in without knocking. Gaius looks up with wide eyes, jumping slightly. When he sees it's me, his gaze turns to slightly irritated.

"You shouldn't burst in like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He seems to notice that Merlin's not there as he looks behind me. His gaze becomes worried.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Gaius, Merlin's been arrested!"

"What'd he do," he asks sharply, coming up close.

I back away slightly, a bit scared.

"He... He tried to punch Prince Arthur."

"That boy!" Gaius stalks off, and I watch him before heading toward the dungeons. The guards let me pass, and I walk to the cell I see Merlin in. When I go up to the bars, he looks up before standing and coming up to the bars.

"Lillian."

"Merlin, you fool! _Why_ didn't you just walk away?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was the prince?"

"I was going to when we got away from it! Merlin, what were you thinking?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson. He's a bully."

"Bully or not, he's the prince. You can't do this again, you know."

He sighs, setting his head against the bars.

"I know."

"I've told Gaius. I think he's going to talk with the king. Maybe he can help."

"You think so?"

"Gaius is his trusted advisor. It's entirely possible."

"Then, I'll just wait."

"I'd better go. Merlin, just... Be more careful in the future, okay?"

He nods, and I smile once at him before leaving, looking down as the guards watch me pass. I walk back upstairs into the castle and begin home. It's a bit late, and I still need to get to Marcella's.

I walk through town and groan as James approaches me.

"I saw your boyfriend get arrested earlier," he says, smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend, James. He's just a friend."

"Right, well, I think your _friend_ is rather stupid. Who'd pick a fight with the _Prince_."

I glare. _How dare he!?_

"Merlin is most definitely not stupid, James, unlike you. If you'd stop to think, you'd remember that Merlin just got here last night. He had no _clue_ who Arthur was."

"Pretty defensive over a friend."

"Pretty condescending over a stranger."

He glares, and I return it.

"I don't want you to bother me again, James. It's never going to happen."

I walk past him and go on toward Marcella's, knocking on the door. I glance up the street nervously and see James still watching me. I turn back, though, as the door opens.

I smile as I see Marcella's face. She smiles briefly before stepping to the side.

"Come in, Lils."

I nod and enter, smiling at Mark as he goes to a different room. I sit down at the table as Marcella goes to the hearth, still cooking.

"I heard Merlin was arrested today. What happened?"

"He picked a fight with Prince Arthur."

She glances back at me with raised eyebrows before going back to her cooking.

"He's brave. Foolish, of course, but brave. Didn't he know he'd be arrested?"

"No. He didn't even know it was the prince. I tried to get him away from the situation, but Merlin's _so_ stubborn."

"Is he? Well, I see you have something in common, then."

"I am _not_ stubborn."

"Yes, you are! You absolutely _refused_ to let me cook when I lived with you for _years_."

"You were my guest. I could hardly make you cook."

"I was your housemate, not your guest. I stayed with your for three years, so don't give me that rubbish. You were too stubborn to let me cook, and you know it," she says, turning and pointing a wooden spoon at me briefly before going back to cooking.

I smile slightly and look down at my hands before sighing.

"I hope Gaius can help. I'd hate to see Merlin stay in prison until the prince remembers he's there."

"So... You care about Merlin?"

I glare at her as she smiles a coy smile my way.

"Stop it, Marcella. We're only friends. That's all I see him as. He's not my type."

She groans and turns to face me fully, looking absolutely exasperated.

"You _always_ say that, Lils! I'm beginning to think you don't _have_ a type. I'm beginning to think you're incapable to liking _anybody_ romantically."

I frown, slightly hurt by that comment.

"That's hardly true. I just haven't met anyone I like romantically. I will eventually, I'm sure."

"I'm not. Lils, Merlin is _perfect_ for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's funny, handsome, generally nice and polite, _and_ he always has a smile on his face. He reminds me _so much_ of you, it's ridiculous. You'd be a wonderful couple."

"Marcella, please drop the subject. And don't even _mention_ that to him. I like being his friend, and I'd hate for it to become awkward."

"I won't say anything. I'm just going to sit back and watch everything fall into place," she says, smirking.

I roll my eyes, but smile just the same at her persistance. She turns from me and begins setting the table, smacking my hand when I go to help. I sit back and watch reluctantly as she serves dinner, which is a stew, a small chicken, and half a loaf of bread. Mark comes in with Johnathan, who smiles widely and runs to me as soon as he sees me.

I open my arms, smiling as he jumps into them, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck.

"Lilly!"

"Johnathan, it's so good to see you," I say, smiling as I pus him back to sit on my lap, "Oh, you've grown _so_ much, Johnathan."

He smiles proudly.

"I'll be weal big when I gwow up. I'll be as tall as Daddy!"

I chuckle and look over at Mark, who is smiling as he sits down. Marcella sits across from me and looks at Johnathan.

"Johnathan, sweetheart, you need to sit by your father so he can feed you."

Johnathan pouts.

"Mommy, I'm almost thwee yeaws old!"

"Yes, but not three yet. I'll think about it in the meantime. Now, go."

He hangs his head, but goes to Mark and sits next to him. Mark ruffles his hair, and he looks up with a small smile. I look away from the scene and smile at Marcella.

"So, I saw you and James talking outside earlier."

I grimace slightly, and she smiles sympathetically.

"I know. He was talking bad of Merlin. I got upset and snapped at him. I finally told him it'll never happen, though. Maybe now he'll leave me be."

"I'm not sure, Lils. He's completely obsessed with you. It's rather unhealthy. I _am_ glad that you aren't interested in him, though. I worry he's dangerous."

"James? Dangerous? Hardly. He's hardly any threat to me, Marcella."

"I'm not convinced he isn't. Lils, something isn't right about him. Stay away from him, okay?"

I look into her eyes and see sincere worry and fear in them. I smile reassuringly, setting a hand over hers on the table.

"You don't have to worry about that, Marcella. I won't go near him."

"Do you promise me?"

"I promise."

She smiles and nods before looking at Mark and Johnathan.

"Well, I suppose it's time we eat."

She serves out the food to everyone, and we begin supper, talking idly to each other about insignificant things like most do at group suppers. It is relaxing to be with people like Marcella and Mark after today's events. It's a chance for me to calm down and just talk.

After the dinner, I say my goodbyes to everyone, including a crying Johnathan, and head back to my home silently. I enter and lock the door before changing and going to bed.

The next morning, I change and walk out of my home, watching as children run past with baskets of rotten vegetables. I grimace and follow, biting my lip to fight back laughter as I see them pelting Merlin with them as he's locked in the stocks. I stand behind them and watch. He smiles slightly before seeing some vegetables heading for his face.

"Oh, God," he says, looking down and flinching as they smash into the wood.

I look over and see Gaius walk up, watching for a moment before laughing and walking off.

"Thanks," Merlin calls out to him.

When the children run off to get more, I walk up to him, grimacing in sympathy as I pull a bit of tomato from his hair and toss it to th ground.

"I see Gaius got you released."

"There's always a condition."

"To be fair, you got lucky. Most don't have Gaius to pull strings for them."

He smiles slightly before grimacing and spitting on the ground. I laugh slightly before looking up and seeing Gwen coming up. Merlin looks over, too, and she stops beside him, smiling once in greeting at me before looking back at him.

"I'm Guinevere. But, most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin," he says, offering his hand as best he can.

She smiles and takes it, shaking it slightly.

"Though most people just call me 'idiot'."

"No, no, I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin laughs slightly.

"Wh... I could beat him."

"You think?" Gwen and I say at the same time.

Merlin glances between us.

"Because, you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows."

Merlin stares at her oddly, and she startles, realising what she just said to him.

"No, no, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, um... Arthur's one of these rough, tough save the world sort of men, and... well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

Merlin glances at us before motioning us to lean closer. Gwen and I exchange glances before leaning close to him.

"I'm in disguise," he mutters before smiling.

I roll my eyes with a smile, and she starts laughing.

"Well, it's good you stood up to him."

"You think so?"

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I grimace as I see giggling children run up with baskets laden with rotten produce, and Merlin looks at him.

"Ah, excuse me, girls... My _fans_ are waiting."

She hurries away, and I back up to avoid being in the way, watching as Merlin is pummeled with another batch of rotten vegetables. Thankfully, though, after that second round, a guard comes and releases him. Merlin grimaces in pain as he stands straight once more. I walk up to him, stepping carefully to avoid the produce on the ground, and smile slightly as I brush off a bit of cabbage from his jacket.

The guard walks off, and Merlin grimaces as he wipes a hand through his hair. I laugh slightly and grab his arm to stop him from continuing.

"That's not going to do you any good. You'll need to bathe to get it out. You can use the communal... bath...room..." I say, trailing off at his growing discomfort, "Shy? That's fine. You can bathe at my home. Although, _you're_ responsible for lugging the water and cleaning the tub. Sound better?"

He smiles gratefully at me.

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, Merlin. Come on, I'll walk you there."

He nods, falling into step with me as I head home. Halfway there, I see Marcella, who simply smirks and walks off. I roll my eyes silently, acting as if I hadn't seen it. When we're close, James steps out from between two other houses, stopping in our path. He turns to us, smirking as he observes Merlin.

"Ah, how'd you like your morning in the stocks?"

Merlin grimaces at the reminder, and James' smirk grows.

"That bad, eh? Can't say you didn't deserve it. 'Twas a stupid thing you did."

"Leave him alone, James."

"And just where are you two off to?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I can always just join you and see wh-"

"I'm showing Merlin to my home so he can wash up there. Now, you've got your answer. Leave us alone."

"You home, huh? That's very kind of you to let him do that."

"Anything for a friend."

"Ah, there's that word again. _Friend_. You seem to toss that word about often, don't you? How many _friends_ do you invite into your home, exactly?"

I bristle at the underlying accusation, but keep my face neutral. Merlin looks between us both with discomfort.

"Do not speak to me anymore, James. I've had quite enough of your antics, and you've crossed a line. I will take it to Gaius if I have to, and he'll surely tell the king."  
James's eyes narrow, but he huffs and walks on toward the market. I take a slow breath to calm down before continuing on to my home. Merlin quickly matches my stride, glancing over his shoulder.

"I would report him anyway. Creep."

I smile slightly at that, but shake my head.

"I hope to resolve the situation without involving anybody."

"You're kind."

I smile at that, looking down slightly.

"I try to be. It's right up here."

I stop in front of my home and enter, leaving the door open for him to follow me in.

"I'll fetch you a change of clothes from your chambers. The basin is in the back, the bucket to carry water next to it. There's a well in the market, just keep along the main road."

"Thank you for this."

"You don't have to thank me," I say with a smile, heading toward the door, "I'll leave the clothes by the door when I return and wait outside."

He nods, and I shut the door behind me, starting toward Gaius's. He should be there, which I'm hoping for. I'd rather not rifle through Merlin's things. I'm sure he'd prefer Gaius to do that instead.

"Lils, where are you off to?"

I smile as Marcella falls into step beside me, a bucket of water in her hands.

"I'm fetching Merlin a fresh set of clothes. I offered to let him wash in my home so he doesn't have to use the communal bathrooms."

"Ah, and he can't just wash at Gaius's?"

"You honestly think Gaius would want Merlin tramping in covered in rotten vegetables?"

"Fair point," Marcella concedes, laughing, "Half a day in the stocks for swinging at the prince. He's a lucky man."

"That he is. I'll see you around, Marcella. I had fun at dinner last night."

"So did Johnathan. Hardly got him to bed, you know. I hope to see you after I finish my chores for Lady Karien."

"As do I."

She bids me a farewell smile as she turns to head into the main castle, and I turn to Gaius's staircase. I quickly head up it and knock on the door loudly.

"Yes, come in!"

I open the door and peek my head in with a sheepish smile. Gaius smiles at me and beckons me inside. I walk in and clasp my hands behind my back.

"Ah, Lillian, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm letting Merlin wash up at my home after his time in the stocks. I was hoping to acquire a change of clothes for him."

"Ah, and I assume you'd like me to fetch them?"

"Please."

He nods and heads though the dr at the back of the room. I wait silently, looking over the familiar room. It's as messy as ever, really. He really should organise all of his papers and books.

"Here we are, Lillian."

I smile and take he folded clothes into my arms.

"Thank you, Gaius. I wonder, when was the last time you organised this room?"

"Ah, far longer than I care to remember."

"Perhaps I could do it for you someday soon."

"Perhaps. Now, go on, get going," he insists, nudging me out of the room.

I smile and bid him goodbye before starting back to my home. People send me smiles or small waves, and I return them in kind. The market is bustling, and I can't see Merlin, so he must have the water he needed.

I arrive at my home shortly and knock on the door carefully.

"I'm only setting the clothes inside, Merlin," I inform him before opening the door slightly and placing the clothes on the table beside my door. I shut the door back and sit in one of the two chairs I have outside the front of my home to wait on him.

He steps out of my home a bit later, his hair damp, and his dirty clothes in his arms. I smile as I stand. He closes my door and gives me a slight smile.

"Thanks again. I cleaned everything up, I promise."

"I've no doubt you did."

"I'm going to head back to Gaius's, now."

"Ah, I must prepare Lady Hera's rooms. She returns early tomorrow morning."

He and I start toward the castle together, and he glances at me.

"Where'd she go that took so long?"

"She went to meet with her father. He lives in a rather large estate by the border to King Bayard's lands. She stays here in Camelot. Occasionally, she rides out to send news to her father that the King wishes for her to pass along. She often stays a few days, which she has once more."

"She doesn't stay with her father?"

"She likes the castle, thinks it's quite beautiful."

"Well, she's not wrong there."

"No, indeed, she is not. Camelot is a beautiful kingdom, and the castle is the center of that beauty."

"The forest is, too."

"The forest is dangerous, though."

He looks at me questioningly, and I look down at my hands.

"Bandits, creatures, all sorts of things lurk in the forest, no matter how hard the King tries to keep them at bay."

"I didn't run into anything on my way here."

"You kept to the path, the road into Camelot. It's patrolled regularly, but the forest is vast, and the King's men small in comparison. You'd be smart to be careful."

"But... Doesn't Gaius gather herbs in the forest?"

"Never too far within, but he does. I accompany him when I can."

We come upon the castle, and I part from him with a small smile before I make my way to Lady Hera's room. I have taken to keeping cleaning supplies in the antechamber to her room, which makes cleaning much easier.

* * *

**MERLIN**

I make my way to Gaius's and walk inside, walking silently past him and setting my old clothes in a corner of my room before changing for bed and sleeping for the night.

I blink my eyes open as sunlight warms my face. Odd, it can't have been that long ago that I went to bed, and yet an entire night has passed. I rise and dress for the day, heading out into the main chambers. The entire room smells of cooking. I sit down with Gaius to start in on the meal.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asks, sitting across from me.

I let out a slight laugh, "I know you're still angry with me," I tell him, a large grin on my face.

"You're mother asked me to look after you."

"Yes," I say quietly, smile dropping slightly.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was... special."

"You _are_ special. THe likes of which I've never seen before."

I set my spoon down at that, looking at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did _you_ ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What, all of them?" I demand, surprised and slightly horrified that Uther completely wiped out an entire species.

"There was _one_ dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle. Where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you're finished I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."  
I nod, and we both dig into breakfast.

* * *

**LILLIAN**

I enter Lady Helen's chambers quietly, using my shoulder to open the door as my hands are laden with her food tray. Adorning it is a few slices of honey bread, cinnamon-laced porridge, and a goblet of chilled cider.

I set the tray down and start up a fire in the hearth before I head quietly to the curtained windows near her bed. I slowly begin filtering light through, allowing it to gradually lighten the room.

Lady Helen's face scrunches ever so slightly before her eyes open to reveal grey orbs. She turns her eyes to me, and I give her a soft smile.

"Good morning, My Lady. I've your breakfast on the table."

She nods her acknowledgement and rises from be, crossing her room and sitting at her table to eat.

"Might I inquire your plans for the day, My Lady?"

"I'll be spending my time indoors today, I think. I may go visit some of the other Ladies later on."

I nod and open her wardrobe, looking through it before I decide on a simple, but elegant dress of the lightest of blues. It's one of my favourite on her, really.

"I'll need my laundry taken today, of course, and my bedding changed. I'll be back around midday, and I'd like you to draw me a warm bath. Also, my riding boots need cleaned, but that can wait a day or two, I suppose. As much as I love to ride, one does get sore."

"Would you like a tonic from Gaius?"

"I would. If you could fetch it for me."

"Of course, My Lady," I say with a soft curtsey, "I shall return quickly with it. I am sorry I didn't think ahead."

She nods silently, and I leave the room with a last curtsey before I hurry toward Gaius's. I side-step past maids and servants carrying various things for their various masters and mistresses. It's only when I come to Gaius's stairwell that I run into anyone, nearly falling back down the stairs if it were not for a hand that grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"I'm so sorry."

I look up at Merlin and smile slightly.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I was in a hurry. Lady Hera arrived last night, and she's rather sore from her ride. I'm fetching a tonic."

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where Lady Helen is staying, would you?"

"DO you remember how to get to Lady Percival's?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Go down the wing right before that, and she should be at the far left. That's where Uther nearly always puts her when she visits."

"Great, thanks," he says, a goofy grin on his face, "Oh, and good morning."

A slight heat comes to my cheeks, and I smile slightly.

"And to you, Merlin."

He starts down the steps, and I head into Gaius's, frowning at my reaction to his casual words.

"Ah, Lillian, what is it?"

I shake myself from my thoughts, dismissing my behaviour as nothing as I smile at Gaius.

"Lady Hera is sore from her long ride, and I was hoping to acquire a tonic to relieve her of the pain."

"Ah, yes. I have just the thing. Give me a moment here."

I nod and wait with my hand clasped together in front of me, watching him look over his many bottles. AFter a few moments, he picks one up and reads the label closely.

"Ah, here we go. Tell her to take half of it now and half with her midday meal."

"Thank you, Gaius."

He nods, and I hurry back to Lady Hera, who's sitting at her table still, her food eaten, and her drink half-gone. She looks up as I enter, and I smile hesitantly as I hand her the tonic.

"Gaius insists only half now and the rest at midday."

She nods and drinks half of it quickly, grimacing slightly as she puts the stopper back on the top. She sets it on the table and walks behind her dressing screen. I follow and wait until she requests my help before I fasten up the back of the dress for her.

She makes her way to her vanity, and I follow, letting her hair from it's nightly bun. It runs freely down her back like dark waves. I brush it out slowly, and she shuts her eyes in content as I work her hair into an elegant braid, tying it off with a pale blue ribbon.

"What's the occasion behind Lady Helen's stay?"

"Uther has declared a celebration to celebrate twenty years without magic in Camelot. Lady Helen will be singing tomorrow night at the feast. Will you be attending, my lady?"

"I think I shall. Tell me, who do you know that is going?"

I hide my grin slightly at her casual tone. I know of a certain knight she's got her eye on.

"I've heard Sir Leon is attending."

"Is he?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Well, I suppose I will have to begin searching for a dress, then, won't I? Could you accompany me as I fetch me a new one from the market?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then, let us go."

She stands, and I follow her out as she starts into the market. She goes straight to her favourite seamstress, and I wait near the corner of the small shop, waiting to take whatever dress or dresses she picks to carry them for her.

"Oh, don't run away!"

"From you?"

I look up and see Merlin and Arthur face to face once more. I take a nervous glance toward Lady Hera before inching closer to the two, ready to try and stop Merlin from ending up arrested again. Though, I'm not entirely sure how I'd do that.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you, you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a Royal one."

I bite my lip nervously, watching as the Prince blinks in slight shock. He's most definitely used to much more respect than Merlin is showing.

"Oh, what are you going to do," Merlin mocks, "Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughs for a moment at that, "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin," I hiss urgently, watching with wide eyes as he strips off his jacket.

He glances my way and tosses it to me with a cheeky grin. I glance at Arthur, who's laughing at the very sight. One of the two noblemen around him hands him a mace, which he throws at Merlin.

"Here you go, big man."

Merlin promptly drops it before bending to pick it back up. I turn my eyes to Arthur, who's swinging his own mace expertly. Oh, I hope Merlin doesn't get too seriously hurt, though I already fear a bad outcome from this. Merlin was forgave once, but Gaius will not be able to pull strings twice for the same offense, much less two days in a row.

"Come on, then," Arthur mocks, showing off his skills with the mace, "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin retorts.

"You can't address me like that."

"Sorry," Merlin says sarcastically, "How long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord_," he dips into a mock half-bow, smirking up at the Prince.

Arthur laughs for a moment before swinging abruptly at Merlin, who ducks just in time to avoid a collision with his head.

"Oh, Merlin, you idiot!" I mutter, following as he backs away, avoiding swings.

I rush to a fruit shop as they enter, eyes widening as I see Merlin on his back on bags of grain, Arthur standing above him swinging with a smirk, only to turn in surprise as his mace gets stuck on two curved hoes. Merlin rushes to his feet as Arthur untangles it. He begins to back up, Arthur following until he steps on a crate, causing it to come up and hit his shin. He lets out a cry of pain, and Merlin ducks behind a table. Arthur proceeds around it, only to trip and fall, his mace falling from his hand. Merlin swiftly picks it up, swinging it rather well for someone who's clearly never held one before, and starts advancing on a retreating Arthur.

"Do you want to give up," Merlin shouts to him over the sounds of the gathered crowd.

"TO you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?"

"That idiot boy," Gaius mutters, startling me as I glance beside me to see him staring at Merlin in disapproval.

Arthur trips over a bucket and falls back on the same bags of grain Merlin himself had fallen onto, and he looks up with a grin that quickly fades at the sight of Gaius next to me. In his distraction, Arthur quickly gets to his feet, grabs a broom, and proceeds to knock Merlin onto his back with it. Two guards grab him, hauling him to his feet, ready to arrest him again.

"Wait," Arthur says, stalling them, "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

With that, Arthur and the two guards walk off, and the crowd slowly disperses. I let out a relieved breath and hold out Merlin's jacket for him, which he takes from me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Merlin, you-"

"Lillian, there you are. You wandered off."

I straighten my back and turn toward Lady Hera with an apologetic gaze before lowering my head in respect as she approaches. She hands me a small stack of folded cloth, which I am sure are dresses, and I take them silently as she gazes at Merlin.

"Ah, so you are what distracted my maid. I saw the fight. You did surprising well for a boy so thin."

My face heats up at the remarks of Lady Hera, and I shoot Merlin an apologetic smile. Lady Hera is known to speak her mind to people. What she says is what she thinks of you."

"Um, thanks, my lady," Merlin says uncertainly, clearly holding back some comment.

Hera nods once and looks at me.

"Come along, Lillian. We must prepare for the feast tonight."

"Yes, my lady," I say before smiling once at Merlin and Gaius as I follow Lady Hera back to her room.

* * *

"It is not often that you wander from my side in the marketplace, Lillian," Lady Hera says casually as she looks at herself in the red gown she bought.

"No, my lady," I say, stepping forward and helping her out of it as she shakes her head.

We fall silent as I help her into a gorgeous midnight blue one. I glance up to see her smirking at me.

"You must be quite taken with this Merlin for him to be a reason you would."

My face heats up slightly, but I chuckle slightly.

"Oh, he is a friend of mine, my lady. He arrived not but a few days ago. This is his second fight with the Prince."

"Is it? I am surprised that the King was lenient enough to allow him to stay the first time."

"He is Gaius's new ward. I believe that helped. He spent half of yesterday in the stocks."

"Gaius has a ward, now? I am surprised. I know many young aspiring physicians would love for the chance this young Merlin has. I wonder how Gaius knows him."

"I am not sure, my lady."

"Yes, well, I suppose half the fun is finding out, isn't it?"

I glance up and see an amused smirk on her face. I laugh hesitantly before stepping back to allow her to view this next dress. She spins around once slowly, pursing her lips in thought. After a moment, she smiles widely.

"This is most definitely the one. Put the others away, if you would."

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, then set this out, if you would?"

"Yes, my lady."

I help her out of the dress and into a much more casual one before I set the gown across the back of a chair so it will not wrinkle through the night.

"Fetch my bath water, Lillian, and my supper as I bathe."

"YEs, my lady."

* * *

I walk through the doors behind Lady Hera, smiling slightly at the effect her dress and makeup is having. Many a knight are turning their heads, Sir Leon included. She will be pleased. She glances at me and waves me off as she sits down at the table parallel to Sir Leon's, sitting so they can view each other across the room. I curtsy at the dismissal before glancing around and smiling as I catch sight of Marcella against the far wall. I stride over to her and stand beside her, smiling as she looks around the room.

"Lovely gathering, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, very much. I saw Lady Hera. She looks beautiful this evening."

"Have you seen the Lady Morgana, though?"

"I have. Red is a good color on her."

"It certainly is."

"Where's Merlin, then?"

"Merlin? I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I just figured you and he would... be around... together."

I roll my eyes at her, and she gives me a grin.

"I don't know where he is, Marcella. That does not matter, I am here to work, not talk to friends."

"Then, what is it that you are doing now?"

I smirk at her, and she laughs quietly.

"Well, that's all well and good. He looks far more interested in the Lady Morgana, if you ask me."

She nods her head, and I follow her gaze to see him looking after Morgana when she passes, though snaps out of it when Gaius says something to him.

"I will return shortly."

"I am sure."

I ignore her comment and walk over to Merlin just as Gwen walks away from him, both of them looking decidedly awkward around the other. I smile as I approach from behind.

"Lady Morgana sure is beautiful, isn't she?"

Merlin jumps slightly and spins around to face me before letting out a weak chuckle when he realizes who spoke.

"Uh, yeah, she is, I suppose."

"I saw you staring. No need to be ashamed. You weren't the only one," I tell him with a smile as I glance toward the ward. She is known for her beauty.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he denies with a small grin.

"Oh, I'm sure," I return, smirking slightly.

"I, uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"I am here because of Lady Hera. She decided to join the festivities."

"I could tell, the dresses she had you carrying."

I frown at his tone and look at him questioningly. He glances down at me, and I turn to face him fully.

"Merlin, it is my job to carry her things. I am her maid."

"You're so different around her, reserved. It was odd."

"Merlin, that is showing respect to those above me. You should try it sometime. I dare say you'd be in less fights if you did."

He glances at me, and I smile slightly to show I am joking. He laughs slightly once he realizes it, and I smile once before I see Marcella motioning for me to go over to her.

"It would seem I am being summoned. Enjoy the feast, Merlin."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he answers sarcastically, giving me a grin as I walk back to Marcella.

As I approach, she grins at me.

"What?"

"You should have seen James's face when he saw you with Merlin just now."

I purse my lips.

"Why should I care about how James reacts to who I speak with. It is none of his concern."

"Tell him that."

Before I get a chance to speak back, the music slows, and trumpets announce the arrival of the King. Marcella and I stand straighter, staying against the wall and watching as the King makes his way to his seat and looks around with a smile.

"WE have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauds as he sits, and the applause fades away to music soon enough. Lady Helen begins a sonnet, and all eyes turn to her. Her voice is beautiful, and the song itself rather soothing. It's almost like a lullaby. Nobody moves or speaks as she slowly starts toward the high table, singing and looking around.  
I shake my head slightly as it begins to grow fuzzy, lulled by her voice and the words to the song, the gentle music... It's enough to put one to sleep...

* * *

**MERLIN**

I look around as everyone begins falling asleep to the music. I roam over the crowd, watching nobles and servants alike falling asleep. Even Lillian is slumped against the wall, sliding down it with her head tilted to the side, sleeping soundly. As I feel a tug at my mind, I quickly cover my ears. The music! It's putting everyone to sleep. It's almost like a... spell. I watch her gaze as it falls on Arthur, head leaning against his chair as he slumbers on. Then, the candles all flicker out, and cobwebs begin to grow in the darkened room, making it look far more deserted than it is. My eyes widen as she grabs a dagger from under her sleeve, eyes trained on Arthur as she slowly approaches.

I look around frantically for anything that can help stop her before my eyes fall on the large chandelier above her head. I silently focus my magic on it, and one of the chain links holding it up snaps, sending it crashing down on top of her. I slowly uncover my ears and look around as people begin to stir and wake, all looking around in confusion at the blown out candles and cobwebs, trying to piece together what happened.

Whispers break out as the King stands, looking down at the fallen singer, who is no longer the lovely Lady Helen, but the same woman from three days ago, Thomas Collins mother. Arthur stands, as well, at the sight, looking down at the woman in bewilderment.

Then, she moves. Not much, merely raising her head to look at them. With the last of her strength, she tosses the dagger at Arthur, using the last of her magic to speed it's progress and power the throw. I quickly look around the room, making sure nobody is looking before I silently slow down time and rush to Arthur, pulling him aside, and pulling us both to the floor. We both look up as the dagger embeds halfway to the hilt in the wooden chair before rushing to our feet and looking down at the woman, who dies with a last gasp.

I let out a sigh of relief, but keep my eyes from looking at the King, who's looking at me with wide eyes. Arthur is doing the same.

"You have saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Well," I say nervously, trying not to offend the King.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your Highness," I say quietly, still not looking up at him.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well," I say again, shrugging slightly. If he insists, I can't really say no.

"You shall be awarded a position in the Royal Household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

The crowd begins to cheer, and Arthur grimaces.

"Father!" he calls out in protest, only for it to fall on deaf ears as his father strides away.

We both glance at each other for a long moment before turning from one another with dismay. I catch sight of Lillian and Marcella against the far wall, and Lillian meets my gaze. She grins at me, raising her hands as she continues to clap. I give a sort of grimace in return that causes her to chuckle slightly.

* * *

As the crowd disperses, I walk up to Merlin with a wide grin. He smiles slightly, offering his arm. I take it and let him lead me from the room in silence for a few moments before I smirk at him.

"Prince Arthur's manservant, huh?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Well, you've done well for yourself, Merlin. Your his _only_ manservant. I do hope you're up to it."

"I can handle Prince Prat."

I chuckle slightly and shake my head.

"Well, let's hope your constant presence will change him for the better. One can only ignore a person with your personality for so long before it grows on them."

He grins down at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Is that so?"

"I do believe so. How else would Gaius be able to stand sharing the same chambers as you," I say in jest.

He laughs slightly before we come to a stop where we must part ways.

"Well, that was an interesting night," I say, glancing back the way we came to see Marcella waiting a few feet off.

"Are all the feasts that exciting here?"

I chuckle and look back at him.

"I wish they were. Congratulations on your amazing feat, Merlin. If you'll excuse me, though, I think Marcella is waiting to walk home with me."

His cheeks darken slightly, and he smiles hesitantly.

"Goodnight, then, Lily."

"And goodnight to you, Merlin."

I flash him a last smile before I walk over to Marcella and begin the walk home. She keeps quiet until we are alone before she bursts into giggles.

"You two are so sweet!"

I clear my throat slightly as heat darkens my cheeks once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Marcella."

"Oh, of course you don't," she says sarcastically before smirking at me, "I just haven't ever seen you on the arm of a man before."

"I wasn't on..." I trail off as I realize that I was indeed on the arm of a man, Merlin.

I hadn't thought twice about taking his arm when he offered it. It hadn't even occurred to me that I'd kept ahold of it until we parted ways. I frown slightly in concern at that. I am usually much more aware of gestures like that.

"I'm no fortune teller," Marcella says with a grin, "but I can see a future between you two already. Three days, and he's already on your mind."

"Hardly," I say quickly, laughing slightly, "I must be getting home. Goodnight, Marcella."

"Goodnight, Lils."  
I watch her enter her home before I continue onto mine, entering the dark home and dressing for bed before I lock the door and lay down, thinking over the events of the night. If Merlin truly is Arthur's new manservant, than I will surely be seeing him a lot more around the castle. I've not yet decided how I feel about that. The only thing I am sure of is that it is going to be interesting to see how Arthur reacts to Merlin's constant presence.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about what just happened. I saved Arthur's life, and I'm rewarded... by being hired as his manservant. How's that fair? I look up from my thoughts at Gaius enters with a bundled cloth in one arm.

"It seems you're a hero," he comments.

"I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?" I jest.

"No," he says, grinning, "I knew from the first moment I met you. You saved my life, remember?"

"But that was magic."

He nods, "And now it seems we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Uh, no," I quickly deny.

"Perhaps that's it's purpose."

I sigh, thinking back to that confusing dragon in the cave below the dungeons.

"My destiny," I comment dryly.

"Indeed," Gaius says before glancing at the bundle in his arm, "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I've a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

I stand and take the offered book, uncovering it from the red clothe hiding it to reveal a leather book with two clasps holding it closed. I glance up at Gaius before opening them and opening it, leafing through it for a moment before it dawns on me...

"But this is a book of magic?" I say uncertainly, leafing eagerly through the pages.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word," I promise him, unable to help the large smile as I look up.

I look back down, eager to read through it, only for knocks to sound out from the main room. A moment later, I hear the door open.

"Merlin," a guard shouts, "Prince Arthur wants you right away!"

"You're destiny's calling," Gaius tells me, turning to face me, "You'd better find out what he wants."

I smile slightly at the irony before I set the book down and give Gaius one last grin before I follow the guard out. If this is my destiny, it's gonna be a long one.

* * *

**Aaannndddddd... end Episode 1! Alright, well, that took much longer to write than it did to watch. -.- Oh, well, I'm sure I'm in for it a lot more coming up soon as I do out all of the episodes! Personally, I like this one. What do you guys think? What's your opinion on Lillian? WE've seen a glimpse of her personality and her budding feelings for a certain raven-haired warlock ;D We've also seen some of her daily problems, *cough, cough* James *cough,cough* Yep, he'll be turning up for a bit, causing mayhem, annoying people. I plan on him having quite a bit to do later on :) Then again, you'll have to wait and find out what, won't you? Oh, I'm evil, I know! Jk, lol.**

**Alright, so what's the verdict? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Needs work? Perfect as is? Anything you want to see more of? AnyONE you want to see more of? Leave your comments below, and I'll take each one into consideration. Now, I just ask that you be kind. If you don't like it, okay, I don't mind, but tell me why instead of just bashing it completely. Constructive criticism is something I appreciate if I really do need the help, but just plain being rude is, well, rude! Anyway, thanks for reading, y'all! **

**Oh, and to all the school people... summer's over! :( Super sad face! Oh, don't you just hate it! I know I do! I think I'm going to try a new thing where I update on weekends? Maybe every OTHER weekend if I can't make it every weekend... I hope I can, but who knows what will be thrown my way...**

**~GharrahGirl~ out!**


End file.
